Wind and Sea
by Kaze Fennikusu
Summary: Six year old Naruto found refuge in the Forest of Death during his birthday. He finds something inside that will make him be feared across the Elemental Nations. I know summary sucks. Just read the story. NaruHina Kurama x Ahri, other pairings still pending. Sasuke/Sakura/Council bashing. Rated M just to be sure.


**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda lost inspiration to continue my stories. This time I will try to finish this story. No promises here. Well here's my new story and hope you enjoy. I got this idea from playing some LoL.**

 **P.S. This is a Naruto x League of Legends crossover. Strictly NaruHina.**

"Speak"

'Thought'

" **Bijuu (Kurama/Ahri)/Summon speech"**

' **Bijuu/Summon thought'**

 **Wind and Sea**

 **Chapter 1**

In a village in Hi no Kuni named Konohagakure, six years after the Kyuubi attack, there was a young boy no older than six with bright blond hair, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek being chased by a mob of angry villagers carrying pitchforks, torches, knives, rocks, bottles, anything they can find dangerous to use. This child they were chasing was someone named Uzumaki Naruto.

Today was October 10, also known as his birthday and the day the Fourth killed the Kyuubi, he wanted to go to the Kyuubi festival but before he got to the park, a mob of villagers and ninjas started to chase him leading to where he was now.

"What did I do?! I didn't do anything," Naruto exclaimed as he ran through the alleys until he eventually reached the outskirts of the village. Suddenly he was trapped with his back against a steel fence surrounded by angry villagers.

"Why are you chasing me? What did I do?" he asked in fright as the mob slowly neared him.

"What did you do?! I'll tell you what you did. You killed my wife!" a civilian exclaimed.

"My brother!" another shouted.

"My parents!" a third shrieked.

"My children!" a fourth growled.

"And our precious Yondaime-sama," a gennin said and the other people in the mob agreed.

"Now, we are going to do what the Yondaime failed to do. We are going to finally kill you once and for all," the civilian sneered. The villagers raised their weapons in agreement and Naruto was frightened.

"W-What?! I didn't do anything. I don't remember killing anyone. I'm innocent I promise," Naruto said, scared to do anything.

"Don't lie to us Demon! We just know you're faking it. Get him!" said the leader of the mob as the villagers attacked. Naruto was scared but then noticed a hole big enough to fit near him. He slipped through the fence and ran into the dense forest. The civilians would have continued their chase but was stopped by a chunin who was a part of the mob.

"Stop!" he said, "Don't go in there that's the Forest of Death!"

"I see," said as the leader gave a devious grin, "You guys find things to block the hole. As for the others, look for more holes and block them with anything you can find. We'll let the demon die in there." The other civilians and ninjas sported the same devious grins as the leader while they carried off to do their job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was scared. He was lost and he knew it. He can't go back to the fence or they'll find him. All he has left to do is to move forward.

'W-where am I?' he thought. Just then a he heard a rustle of bushes behind him. He swiftly turned around and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

At first there was nothing, but suddenly the wind began to pick up and formed a small cyclone in front of him. Terrified, Naruto did not move an inch. Nothing happened until it dispersed. Suddenly, a sound was heard. The wind blew a breeze and carried the tune throughout the forest. The tune sounded like it came out of a flute. Curiosity overriding his fear, he followed the sound until he came across a tunnel. Hearing the sound coming from inside, Naruto gathered his courage and entered. Listening to the calm tune, he came out at the end of the tunnel to find a clearing. Across the clearing was an altar which seemed to be made out of rocks, moss, and vines. As Naruto went near the altar, he noticed that there was a dual layer katana stand with an unsheathed katana on top and its sheath on the bottom. Beside the katana stand was a vertical bamboo with four holes in front and on behind and a harmonica beside it. (A/N: If you don't get a clear picture of the first instrument, look for shakuhachi.)

To Naruto, the katana was the most beautiful sword he has ever seen. The katana was as long as a tachi (70 cm) and the blade edge is black and seemed to have lightning marks engraved on it. The edge is ordinary silver in colour which gives it a dangerous gleam under the sun. The guard has a strange shape. The guard seemed to look like wind being blown, same with the pommel.

The hilt was silver in colour with brown wrappings around it. The sheath was blue in colour with silver designs adorned on it. The scabbard tip has somewhat of a spiral on it and the scabbard mouth was shaped to fit the guard's strange shape. (Just look for Yasuo's sword on the net.) Naruto slowly walked forward and grabbed the katana. His body suddenly stiffened and finally, fainted on his back. The katana he was holding disappeared in a gust of wind.

'Where am I?' he thought as he got up from fainting. He noticed that he wasn't holding the katana anymore. He started to panic and looked over his body for the sword. With nothing found, he decided to look through the corridor until he reached a large dark dome illuminated by torches with a cage in front and the lock with the kanji of 'Seal.' Naruto wasn't able to see clearly because of the dark but he managed to get bits and pieces of the creature and it terrified him. Inside the cage was a fox with red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its rabbit-like ears and its eyes were red irises with black slits for pupils and nine long swishing tails behind him. He didn't know what it was doing here, and he wanted to find out. It sat in front of its cage and seemed to be staring at someone? Naruto wasn't sure so he slowly neared the cage. He took each step slowly and carefully, as if the ground he was stepping on thin ice. Naruto tried to get a clearer view to make sure he was not dreaming. Once he was twenty feet away from the cage, what he saw was true: a humungous fox with nine tails having a staring contest with a man. Naruto may be stupid but he wasn't dumb. He knew that this fox is none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko. The man the fox was staring to a man who had long hair tied to a ponytail, a torn poncho barely covering his torso, leaving him almost topless, blue baggy pants with thick rope holding it up and open-toed blue greaves. He also had the katana Naruto held a while ago sheathed on the left side of his waist. He also had gauntlets on both of his arms, but there was a shoulder pad on his left arm which seemed to be the same armour stacked together. (Look for Yasuo if you don't get a clear picture.)

The aura he was emanating made Naruto instinctively take a step back. The Kyuubi and the man heard Naruto and broke off their staring to face him. Frightened, Naruto tried to run but he bumped into the man and fell on his bottom. He tried to crawl away, but the man held his shoulder and he stiffened. He looked into the man's eyes and saw a hint of curiosity. This confused Naruto greatly. The man helped him up and together, they walked to the Kyuubi. Naruto stopped before he got closer to the cage. The man noticed this and crouched down to his eye level.

"Don't worry, child. Nothing will happen to you, I will see to that," said the man. Somehow the man's words calmed him down and nodded. The man nodded back and together, they made their way to the Kyuubi. They stood side by side as they stopped in front of the Kyuubi. The man just stood by his side as the Kyuubi talked to Naruto.

" **It seems that my jailor finally came to meet his prisoner,"** the Kyuubi said as he leaned down to look at Naruto's small figure.

Naruto was scared shitless but managed to gain his courage and spoke weakly, "K-Kyubi, wh-what are you doing here? A-Aren't you supposed to be d-dead?"

The Kyuubi let out a long howl of laughter, shaking the bars of the cage and Naruto slightly lost his balance.

Naruto suddenly shouted out, "Hey! What gives?! I asked you a question. You should answer it, dattebayo!"

The Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. He let out a snarl and spoke, **"Show your respect boy! I am one of** **strongest bijuu in existence. As for your question, I didn't die you fool! Nobody can kill someone like me, a sentinent being made of chakra. The stupid fool you call the Fourth split me from my Yin half and sealed it with himself in the gut of the Shinigami while the Yang half he sealed inside a newborn baby. And you might know who that baby is, boy."** After this, the Kyuubi let out a feral grin.

It slowly dawned to Naruto. All the insults, the beatings, the ignorance, the glares, everything started to make sense. Tears streamed down his face. Finally knowing the reason why he was mistreated, why he was beaten almost every day in his life, why he was called "Demon" and "Kyuubi brat." Naruto looked into the Kyuubi's eyes and saw something that shouldn't be there.

"K-Kyubi, why are you sad?" he choked as he asked this. The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and growled out.

" **You insolent fool! What made you think that I'm sad?! If it's an emotion we're talking about, it should be hate! I hate you for being born in this world because if it weren't for you, I should be free, not trapped here inside a cry baby like you! You think that I feel sad?! Bullshit! I am hate's own incarnation!"** the Kyuubi roared.

Naruto stopped shedding tears and stood his ground. He asked one question that shook the Kyuubi itself. He asked, "Then why are you sad? If you are hate's incar…. incernat….incarnation! If you are hate's incarnation, then why do I see sadness and pain in your eyes instead of the hate and anger that the villagers hold?!"

The Kyuubi was taken aback by his question. He dropped his ears sadly as he looked on the wet ground. He spoke quietly, **"I've been sealed inside people for almost a hundred years. After Madara Uchiha took me from my home and mate, I've been trapped inside people who wanted to use me for their own purposes. Up until now, you are my third vessel. The reason I'm here with you right now was because of that blasted Madara Uchiha took me out from my previous container. I have seen what people do to satisfy their greed and lust for power. What makes you so sure that you won't use me like a weapon just like everyone thought me to be?!" the Kyuubi roared at the end.**

Naruto was frightened, yes, but he won't back down. He shouted out angrily, "Because you're not one! You were never a weapon to begin with. I can see you're sadness. I can see your pain. If you were a weapon, you would never have feelings! Look at yourself; you have a mate, whatever that is. You may not be human, but you feel as one. Damn it! I will find a way to set you free. I promise you that! I never take back my promises because that is who I am! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with a look of sheer determination.

Kyuubi was surprised. Not everybody can shout out to a demon, much less the Demon King. Kyuubi laughed, snickering at first, then became full blown laughter.

"Hey! What gives?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

" **Hahaha! You have earned my respect boy, not everybody can shout out to a demon, much less a Demon King such as me,"** Kyuubi said, **"Kurama."**

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

" **Kit, my name is Kurama,"** he repeated.

"Wait, Kurama? Where have I heard that name before?" wondered the man, who spoke for the first time after Naruto and Kurama's conversation.

" **What do you mean?"** Kurama asked.

"Ah! Now I remember. You're Ahri's mate. My name is Yasuo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurama. Ahri has told me a lot about you," the man, named Yasuo, presented himself with a bow.

" **Yasuo? I've heard the name once for my mate, Ahri, I remembered she used to compete in some kind of tournament," Kurama said.**

"You are correct; Ahri and I were friends and teammates along with three others in a tournament called the League of Legends. The tournament ended hundreds of years ago. Every one of us went on our separate ways. I haven't seen anybody since the tournament. I doubt there are many champions that are alive until this day.

"Then how did you live, Yasuo?" asked Naruto. Kurama also looked at Yasuo at a questioning gaze.

"I didn't," Yasuo admitted, "I died but before that happened, I placed a part of my soul inside my katana so that I can see who can wield my blade, Thunderfury, the Blessed Blade of the Windseeker. You, Naruto, are the next wielder of my blade. I will teach you everything I know."

Naruto was shocked, just knowing that a demon living inside your gut and you were chosen to wield the blade of someone who passed away and the wielder was in his mind took a lot out of him, but there was something that Yasuo said that made him wonder.

"Wait how did you know my name? And what if I'm not chosen to wield the blade, Yasuo?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto, I knew your name since we are in your mind. I looked into your soul and saw everything that's happened in your life and to say that I'm enraged to see the hero of the village treated worse than scum. They hold on to their hate too much. You are the one holding Kurama from destroying this village because I know that he sees everything you see. Am I right Kurama?" Yasuo asked.

" **Damn right Yasuo! I can't believe those villagers of yours would do anything just to kill me Kit. No demon, even the vilest ones, can do anything like what does villagers did to you. You were beaten almost every day and almost an inch to death on your birthdays. The ways they torture you can't be done by any demon in hell. Not to mention all the mistreatment they do to you. Being sold expired of hiking the price so you can't buy anything than ramen, all the glares they direct at you, parents telling their children not to play with you, and the glares full of anger and hate all directed at you. And for that, you truly have earned my respect. I will train you along with Yasuo so you can show everybody how wrong they are," stated Kurama.**

At these statements, tears started to pool Naruto's eyes. He said with sincerity, "Kurama, Yasuo, thank you. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome, Naruto. As for answering your second question, your arm would be severely injured from the gashes it will create whenever you hold it," Yasuo stated, at this, Naruto shivered.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm chosen," Naruto said in relief.

"Well, Naruto, to tell you the truth, you're not the only one who can use Thunderfury," said Yasuo.

"What do you mean, Yasuo?" asked Naruto.

" **I think I know about this. Would you mind me explain, Yasuo?"** asked Kurama.

"If you insist, Kurama," replied Yasuo.

" **Thank you. Well back then, Ahri told me that a time traveller who joined the League told her about a prophecy of two children, a boy and a girl, who can wield both weapons of wind and ice. With the help of the foxes, the birds, and the forest, they can save the world from peril or destroy it altogether. At first I didn't believe what she said, but after what has transpired here, I can say that you, Naruto, are one of the two children in the prophecy," explained Kurama.**

"Y-you're kidding me right?" asked Naruto, "I mean, I'm the village outcast, the demon. Surely you're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid it's true Naruto. You have the weapon of wind, which is my blade, the aid the fox, Kurama, and the forest, which is this village, Konohagakure," said Yasuo.

"I-I see," Naruto said, and then he looked up, "I made up my mind. I will train and save this world. I will do anything to protect my home!" He said this with determination in his eyes.

" **Very well, Naruto. I think it's time to finally wake up. You have a long way ahead of you. I want you to promise us not tell anybody about this and act like nothing happened. We don't want to scare everybody that you talked with the demon in your gut and a samurai who is long dead."** said Kurama.

"He is correct, Naruto," Yasuo said, "We don't want anything to happen to you. If the villagers see you as someone smarter and stronger, they might think it's because of the demon, which partially is, and they might attack more often and maybe one day be able to kill you."

"Alright, I understand. Thanks, Kurama, Yasuo, I'll be going now," said Naruto but he stopped and asked, "How do I get out of here?"

Kurama answered him, **"Just think of waking up and you'll be** **out of your mindscape. But before you go, can you please change the scenery around here? It's kind of dull here inside the sewers. Just imagine it and scenery will change."**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of the scenery and what appeared was a meadow with a luscious forest and a large house on the right side just by the forest.

" **Thanks Kit,"** thanked Kurama.

"Don't mention it," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I forgot to mention. Take my harmonica and shakuhachi, I will teach you how to play them as well as controlling the wind with these instruments. I will also teach you my bladeless fighting style later and my fighting style with my blade. And the blade will be smaller in order to fit your small figure. It seems that Kurama did something to the blade, but I am not sure," stated Yasuo.

" **Ah yes, I forgot about that," Kurama said, "I placed some of my chakra to make a few tweaks here and there. You can use chakra on the blade to elongate it or shorten it. And when you place wind chakra on the blade, which you will learn in time, the blade will sharpen to the point that you can cut almost anything."**

"Wow! That's so cool," Naruto said, "I must be going now."

"Alright be careful, Naruto," said Yasuo.

" **Take care, Kit,"** Kurama said.

"I will become a ninja and become the Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he disappeared from his mindscape.

"Wait, you mean to tell me he wants to become a ninja?" Yasuo asked in surprise as he stared where Naruto was lasrt spot.

" **Yeah, is there a problem?"** Kurama asked. Yasuo's face darkened.

"Ninjas…. I hate those guys, but I think I will be able to cope with this one," Yasuo said as he grinned.

Kurama and Yasuo laughed together in the grassy meadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up lying down on his back. He stood up and brushed himself off. Naruto remembered what Yasuo told him and took the shakuhachi and harmonica from the altar. And stood in the centre of the clearing.

"Naruto, it's time to call forth our aides," Yasuo said in his mind.

"Yasuo, how can I hear you?" Naruto asked out in the clearing.

" **Kit, speak with your mind. People might think you're crazy if they saw you talking to nothing but air,"** Kurama told him, **"As for your question, since you came into your mindscape we managed to form a mental link with you. Me since I'm in your gut and Yasuo because he is a part of your sword."**

'Oh, that makes it easier,' Naruto thought, 'But Yasuo, how do I call them?'

"Use your blade, Kurama will charge some chakra in it to release a large gust of wind filled with our energies to inform our friends. What you need to do is to release it by swinging your blade," Yasuo said.

'Alright, let's do this,' Naruto told his tenants.

Naruto held out both fists together and concentrated on his sword. Using his right hand, he did a motion of slowly pulling something out of his left hand and in the space between those two hands came the guard and the metal slowly showing itself. The sheath slowly showed itself inch by inch until it stopped at twelve inches. By this time, Naruto finally took out the katana from its sheath. True to Yasuo's word, the katana shrunk to fit Naruto's small stature. The hilt shrunk to six inches while the blade itself was twelve inches. Naruto raised his blade up overhead while the arm that held the sheath was placed on the waist and the sheath attached itself. The blade was charged with red chakra and Naruto swung it hard to the ground. As the blade was being swung, a large gust of wind appeared and blew itself across the whole fire nation. The people in the villages and towns felt the gust of wind but weren't able to sense the chakra behind it. The people in the village just thought of it as a malfunction of a jutsu while the people in the minor towns just thought of it as a sign of the incoming rain, but there were some people who managed to sense the chakra behind it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In training ground sixty, one of the abandoned training grounds, there was a lake clear and untouched. When the gust hit the lake, it formed waves and what landed on the lake shore was a bow made out of ice. Power surged in it as the lake and surrounding land started to turn into ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forests of the Land of Fire, a tall man who seemed to be made of wood, leaves, and mushrooms, his face and horns made out of birch wood (Look for Ivern) was seen walking around the dense forests until he felt the large gust of wind. The wooden man felt the energy of the wind and was shocked to feel whose energy it belonged. The man let out a jovial laugh and called out to his sentinel friend, "Daisy! We need to go. It seems that one of our friends needs our help." He walked along his merry way with his sentinel friend to the source of the energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the borders of the Land of Fire, there seemed to be a girl sporting several wounds with black hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a red hallyu. (Korean dress) What seemed attract attention to this girl was that she had black fox ears, nine silver tails (Look for Ahri), and seemed to be hugging an egg made of ice. She was hiding from the border patrol scouring the forests. When she felt the gusts of wind, she felt the energy of the wind and tears pooled her eyes.

'Kurama, it's been so long. And this wind energy, it belongs to Yasuo. It seems that that they found the children of the prophecy," she thought.

The egg she was holding twitched. The woman named Ahri stroked the egg carefully and softly spoke, **"It's alright Anivia, we are almost there."** She went off to the source of the energy, hoping to find his old teammate and his mate again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the first chapter of this story. How did you like it? I also wanted to ask you guys about something. Next chapter, Ashe will make an appearance and I want you guys to tell me which skin you want her to appear on. Do you people want her to appear in her Classic, Freljord, or Frost Queen skin? Comment your opinions and I will gladly take it.

This is Kaze signing off!


End file.
